Postres, al estilo hetalia
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: Historias independientes una de la otra, de distintas situaciones de varios personajes, relacionadas con postres o chocolates. Inspirado en una tira de hetalia. Segunda Historia: Hot Chocolate
1. Takenoko no Sato

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Grecia y Japón eran amigos que se veían con cierta frecuencia.

En una ocasión el japonés llegó a visitar al griego, cargando una bolsita en cada mano y acompañado de su pequeño y peludo perrito "Pochi".

-_Kalimera, _Japón –Saludó Grecia con una pequeña sonrisa. Había un gato dormitando cerca de él, pero despertó cuando sintió la presencia de Pochi, y se fue sigilosamente.

-_Konichiwa,_ Grecia-san –devolvió el saludo el pelinegro, acercándose.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió el griego, señalando una de las bolsitas.

-Son dulces japoneses. Grecia-san, ¿quiere probar?

El Heleno asintió con la cabeza, mientras Japón le pasaba una bolsita llena de ellos.

Grecia los miró un momento, antes tomar uno y llevárselo a la boca.

Japón sonrió ligeramente.

-Se llaman "Takenoko no Sato" –Explicó.

-Sabe bien –Dijo Grecia, echándose otro a la boca.

Por alguna razón no se sentía adormilado.

Cuando estaba con Japón no le daba tanto sueño.

Que raro.

-Tienen forma de piña –comentó Grecia, mirando el chocolate entre sus dedos.

-Es verdad, esa es la forma que le dieron a estos –Dijo Japón- Estos dulces incluso tienen una canción.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Grecia, interesado, pero sin dejar de comer de la bolsita.

-Hai –contestó el oriental, sabiendo que Grecia había aprendido un poco de su idioma- Tienen su propio comercial en mi país. Salen unas personas anunciándolos en la tele.

-Una canción… ¿Hasta con coreografía?

-Etto, no usan una coreografía, sino más bien una pose.

-¿Pose?

-Hai.

Ninguno notó el brillo que adquirieron los ojos de Pochi. De repente comenzó a ladrar. Brincó hacía las manos de su dueño, quitándole la bolsita y cargándola con el hocico.

-¡Pochi! –exclamó Japón, mientras su mascota daba vueltas alrededor de él y Grecia. Entonces se detuvo frente a ellos y sostuvo la bolsita, ladeando la cabeza.

Tal como en el comercial.

-Oh –suspiró Japón. Prefirió no mirar a Grecia. Sabía que quería su mascota que hiciera, pero le daba algo de vergüenza.

Se inclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas, juntó las manos y alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, imitando una forma de una piña.

-Japón, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Grecia, confundido.

-Así es como se ponen en el comercial –Atinó a decir el Japonés, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

Pero Pochi no se contentó. Empezó a gruñir un poco, y se acercó a Grecia.

-¡Woof! –le ladró directamente a él.

-Creo que… -empezó Grecia, evitando que Japón se levantara- Umm –pero no terminó la idea.

-G-Grecia-san, ¿Qué hace?

-Te estoy imitando –respondió el aludido.

Se agachó tal cual lo había hecho el oriental e imitó sus movimientos.

La verdad es que se veía bastante cómico en esa pose y con esa expresión tan tranquila.

A Japón se le quitó algo de la tensión que sentía. Dejó escapar algo similar a un suspiro divertido.

-Puedo enseñarle la canción también, si quiere.

El Heleno lo miró.

-Claro –contestó.

El país del sol naciente comenzó a cantar unas cuantas notas, de tonada pegajosa y alegre.

Aunque no entendía prácticamente nada, el griego comenzó a imitar lo que decía el japonés, y pasado un corto rato, se dio cuenta de que era una letra bastante sencilla y repetitiva.

Sin tener idea de lo que estaba diciendo, cantó con una voz que resultó ser muy complementaria a la del oriental.

Mientras, Pochi ladraba y saltaba delante de ellos, sin soltar la bolsa de dulces.

Grecia miró de reojo a Japón, quien ahora sonreía felizmente.

También sonrió.

Estaba seguro de que debía de ser un lindo comercial.

Pero también estaba seguro de que le gustaba más éste.

_**Takenoko no Sato**_

_**Fin**_

**Notas:** Bueno, pues, Japón hablaba de un comercial ficticio.

A lo mejor los dulces "Takenoko no Sato" si tienen un comercial, pero a mi no me consta

Y si lo tienen, no lo he visto, y mucho menos con la pose de la piña xD

La inspiración corre riesgo de morir si no come reviews~ :3


	2. Hot Chocolate

Un parque de diversiones, eso era. Con todo lo que se tiene en un lugar así.

Salón de los espejos, rueda de la fortuna, y, como no, la aterradora montaña rusa (como si el nombre no fuera ya bastante escalofriante)

Si hubiera tenido unos cientos de años menos, aquel lugar hubiera resultado un poco más interesante.

Pero no, tenía que estar ahí ahora que tenía cientos de años _más, _y para colmo, acompañado de cinco países (y un perro) que se encargarían de avergonzarlo a cada momento, de manera distinta.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Pero las salidas "Familiares" no eran exactamente su idea de diversión. El hecho de que todos eran Nórdicos no significaba que fueran una familia, como solía decir el idiota de Dinamarca.

-¡Is! ¡Ven aquí! –Llamó alegremente dicho idiota, agitando una mano en señal de saludo.

Islandia torció el gesto y miró hacía ambos lados, como esperando que alguien lo salvara de estar cerca de sus excéntricos acompañantes.

Junto a Dinamarca estaba el hermano de Islandia, Noruega, quien tenía el mismo gesto estoico de siempre, haciendo caso omiso de lo ruidoso de su compañero. Suecia estaba de pie junto a Noruega y su "esposa", y junto a éste estaba Sealand, brincando emocionado.

-Ya voy –contestó a Islandia, acercándose a regañadientes.

Le esperaba un largo día

Después de pasar por muchos distintos juegos, y de provocarle traumas a muchos niños (Dígase ver a Suecia enojado dando vueltas en un carrusel, o a Noruega aplastándole la cara a Dinamarca contra la banqueta frente a los helados)

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Finlandia consiguió tazas de chocolate caliente para todos, causando que Sealand escogiera el siguiente juego:

Las tazas móviles.

-Eh, eso es un juego algo infantil, ¿no te parece? –trató de razonar Islandia, mirando el juego con preocupación.

El niño frunció el ceño, agachándose para cargar a Hanatamago.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo un juego más –replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-D'jalo –Dijo Suecia con aquella voz y expresión intimidante.

Tal vez eso tuvo algo que ver con que todos acabaran sobre la gran taza móvil.

Por Thor, que vergüenza.

-¡Dinamarca, suéltame! –se quejó de mala gana Islandia, tratando inútilmente de liberarse del brazo que el rubio le pasaba sobre los hombros.

La taza comenzó a girar más rápido.

-_¡Yes! _–Exclamó Sealand, emocionado, girando la cabeza para todos lados.

-Vamos, Is –Replicó Dinamarca, tan alegre como siempre- ¡Es un bonito día, alégrate! Hasta Noru se está divirtiendo, ¿verdad, Noru?

Noruega volteó hacía él y asintió con la cabeza, con gesto inexpresivo.

Podía valerle por completo lo que le pasara a semejante cabeza hueca, pero definitivamente _sí _que le importaba lo que le pasara a su hermano menor.

Tal vez si éste pensaba que hasta él se estaba divirtiendo…

-¡Ven, Noru! –Pidió Dinamarca, riendo y extendiendo un brazo hacía él.

El aludido en vez de contestar o hacer lo que el otro pedía, se puso de pie, aunque la taza estuviera girando. Se sentó en la orilla de la taza, apoyando los pies en lo que debería ser el asiento.

-Eso es un poco riesgoso –Advirtió Islandia haciendo una mueca.

Noruega casi sonrió.

Bueno, al menos se había preocupado por él.

Finlandia observaba el panorama con cierto nerviosismo, bebiendo de su taza de chocolate, mientras Suecia miraba con gesto aburrido.

Sin previo aviso, Dinamarca pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Noruega.

-Is tiene razón, Noru –Dijo, con una sonrisa un poco más inhibida de lo normal- Te caerás si no tienes cuidado.

El repentino ruido del viento, unos brillos extraños y la enorme sombra detrás de Noruega no presagiaban nada bueno.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –Amenazó con voz ultratumba, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos violáceos llenos de luces extrañas.

-Ya, ya, perdón –Se disculpó rápidamente, apartando el brazo.

Era de esperarse una reacción así. Aunque en realidad esperaba una más violenta.

Pero el siguiente comentario no se lo esperaba en absoluto:

-Si me caigo será tu culpa, estúpido.

El danés parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. Aun así, obedientemente regresó el brazo a donde estaba, sin decir nada más.

Noru podía ser muy sádico cuando quería.

Y solía querer muy seguido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Subirse con una taza de chocolate al juego de las tazas móviles probablemente no era bueno para el estómago. Pero los Nórdicos estaban curados de espanto hacía la comida y los problemas que a veces provocaba.

Islandia pareció alegrarse de que todo hubiera terminado.

Aunque, la verdad, se había divertido… solo un poco.

Se alejó un poco de los demás, suspirando.

Se giró y miró al resto de los Nórdicos, llamando la atención tanto como siempre.

Sorbió lo que quedaba de su taza de chocolate.

Un sentimiento cálido y agradable quedó en su pecho.

Supuso que era culpa del chocolate.

_**Hot Chocolate**_

_**Fin**_

**Notas: **El día de hoy he sido buena y he subido dos capítulos. Probablemente me tarde bastante en algún momento dado, así que considérenlo una compensación por adelantado xD No tenía idea de cómo iba a acabar esto, pero creo que me gustó.

Ah, si dejas un review, puede que Finlandia pase a dejarte un Nórdico de regalo de navidad :3


End file.
